


Say You Will, Say It Again

by Bamlover03



Series: Time Stands Still [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamlover03/pseuds/Bamlover03
Summary: The Final Chapter...the time where Chloe had a surprise for Beca.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could say you don't have to read the first part...but then you'd probably be confused. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed my tell of Bechloe.

**Say You Will, Say It Again**

 

The sun shone brightly through Beca and Chloe's three-bedroom home. Slowly turning she was greeted with crystal blue eyes. "Morning," Beca smiled reaching up as she pushed red hair out of her wife's face. "How long have you been up? Have you been creep watching me again?"

Chuckling Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not long," she said stretching. "morning and yes hard yes." She beamed leaning in she gave her a gentle kiss. Cracking an eye, the older woman pulled back from the kiss. "Did you hear that?"

Nodding Beca smiled and looked to their half open bedroom door. "We'll probably be attacked any minute," she whispered with a smirk, her eyes watching the door being pushed open. Beca tilted her head, just as the blanket began to move on either side, as both of them feigned sleep.

"Ordan, you get Auntie Cowe, I get Auntie Eca," the little girl pointed to the two women as she whispered out to her younger cousin. "And we say Appy Andymercury."

"On tree." The little boy exclaimed.

Beca turned to face Chloe with one eye barely open; she could just about make out the smile on her wife’s face. It was the tight lipped smile that Chloe bite back as she was on the cusp of bursting into laughter - their son and niece were completely adorable.

"Ready?" the little girl asked, seeing him nod she began to count with a wide grin. "One."

"ew." Jordan said looking to his cousin mimicking her actions.

"Three."

Beca and Chloe finished the count for them, both springing into action and each grabbing a child. Before they knew what was happening both Jordan Mitchell-Beale and Cassidy O'Reilly-Posen were being scoped up in one quick motion.

"You guys think you're pretty clever huh?" Beca asked as she began to tickle their son. "sneaking up on us like that."

Squirming in her arms, Jordan’s face was turning as red as his other mother’s hair. "Mama uhcle Adam ay ew." The little boy squeaked out.

"And this is your punishment for listening to him," Beca replied, playfully wriggling her fingers further into his sides and causing the little boy to squeal with laughter, "What did momma say about listening to Uncle Rusty?"

"He always wrong." Jordan said in-between fits of giggles.

"Right," Beca said easing off him and turning to the other pair on the bed. Chloe had Cassidy firmly in her lap, and the two watched. "mommy and Cassidy think you're pretty funny."

"We just wanted to say....," Jordan paused, placing his index finger in-between his lips as if he was deep in thought. "Wat we ant to ay?" He said looking over to his cousin.

Hopping off Chloe's lap, the brown-haired girl moved over to Jordan leaning in to his ear "Appy Andymercury." She whispered to the little boy.

"Oh!" He smiled. "Appy Andymercury. " he yelled at Beca and with that he was gone but not before he placed a sloppy kiss on each of his mother's cheeks. "On Cassy," he said pulling on her hand. "pay."

Bye Auntie Cowe Auntie Eca love you." The strawberry blonde girl said as she was being dragged out of the room.

Laughing Beca fell back into the bed. Feeling arms wrap around her waist she sighed. "You sure you want another one of those things," lifting her hands behind her head. "We can change our minds."

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek Chloe spoke. "Jordan needs a sibling or he'll turn out crazy like you." 

"Why did I agree to marry you?"

"My smoking hot body." Chloe mused.

"Right," she smiled. "I really didn't think this through." Beca laughed feeling Chloe pinch her side.

There was a content sigh that came from Chloe as she squeezed Beca. "Marry Me?" Chloe said out of the blue.  It had been almost eight years since they got married and it was one of the best days of her life.

"Umm...," She began looking at her wife confused. "Chlo... we're already married." Beca said. Her acting needed to be top notch because she knew her wife and she knew even though she said yes to the justice of the peace ceremony Beca knew that would never do.

"I know--I know it's just this whole Izzy and Rusty wedding has got me thinking." She paused sitting up slightly to lean on her elbow. 

"We said we didn't need all that," Beca said looking up at her wife and tucking a strand hair behind her ear with a soft smile. Watching Chloe’s face fall slightly, the brunette internally berated herself. This surprise was going be harder to pull off than she first thought.

* * *

_“Chloe, I’m fine,” Beca said in to the speaker of her phone. “why don’t we have any food?” she said shutting the refrigerator door. Beca was actually all that hungry, just bored and a little annoyed Chloe had somehow convinced her to take a couple days off work._

_The chuckle on the other end of the phone immediately made Beca’s lips curve into a smile._

_“Honey I’ll make it up to you tonight; I’ll even pick up some take out.”_

_"You owe me big time, Beale,” Beca said plopping on the couch. “I’m talking **BIG** ” she hinted with a quick readjustment of phone against her ear._

_“That’s Mrs. Mitchell to you,” Chloe smirked checking her surroundings to ensure none of her work colleagues or students were in ear shot of the one sided conversation, “I’ll be sure that you’ll remember that later.”_

_Swallowing her Beca bit her lip. “Umm…,” she sputtered. “Damn it! I hate you!” Beca exclaimed._

_“No, you don’t.” She said as she smiled confidently. “Now go take a cold shower because I know you need it.” There was a brief pause on the other end before Chloe heard a groan. “I love you Beca Mitchell.” She laughed hearing the huff of air on the other end._

_“I love you too.” Beca said without hesitation before hearing the line click dead. She was right, Chloe was always right. She threw her phone on the table and made her way up stairs for that aforementioned shower they both knew she needed._

_Hours later the shower seemed to have done its trick and she was now lying on the couch flipping through a hundred channels of nothing. "How to people do this?" Beca said aloud to no one in particular as she clicked the TV off._

_After the Doctor cleared her with a minor concussion her real "doctor" told her she was to stay home from work. The injury really hit Chloe hard and she decided that she would be referee from now on. Time would tell how long that would last but for now Beca was sure the redhead would keep for word._

_"Hey," came a deep southern voice. Making his way through the apartment Rusty found Beca sprawled out on the couch. "scooch over," the large man said, making his way over to the couch and tapping her legs. Seeing her agitated look, he smiled. “Shorty, what's got your feathers ruffled?" Rusty asked sinking into the cushion._

_Feeling the couch shift Beca cracked one eye open. "Rusty, not that I'm not glad to see you but two questions, what the hell are you doing here?" she paused. "and how the hell did you get in my apartment?" She asked finally sitting up completely._

_Chuckling the stocky man ran his hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "Your Mrs. gave me the spare." Holding up the key in question, he jingled it just out of her reach. He knew even on a good day the tiny DJ didn’t have a chance in reaching anything that he held over his head._

_Reaching over she tried to snatch the object from his hand. "Remind me to kill her later," Beca said playfully as Rusty pulled the key further into the air and away from Beca’s grasp, "she's pretty but those are the ones you have to watch out for...they let all the weirdos into your place to annoy you."_

_"So, tell me something," Rusty paused ignoring the DJ’s tiny rant. "how hell did you talk Chloe into going in the justice of the peace...all this wedding planning has got me busier than a stumped tail cow in fly time!"_

_"Never change, Rus." She laughed, still unable to understand how or why this hillbilly had chosen to befriend her. She shook the though away – Beca was forever grateful he had._

_"I didn't really talk her into it. We didn't...," shaking her head slightly, Beca backtracked, trying to find the right words. "I didn't want to waste our time with a big wedding and all the stress that comes with it."_

_Swinging her legs around Beca sat up on the couch. The last year and a half had given her a lot of time to think about this very thing. She wanted Chloe to have that one day to be the princess she had always dreamed of; to walk down the aisle to her princess charming. She only had to convince one person of her idea and surely that couldn't be too hard._

* * *

"Thanks for watching Cassidy last night, Beca," Izzy said bringing her coffee mug up to her lips. "last minute wedding details." She said before taking a drink. It was true she had been working on the final touches to her wedding and her friends vow renewals.

After their morning talk Beca was as sure as ever that her plan for a super-secret ceremony was the right one. After a quick shower, which seemed to waste more than actually conserve the water, Beca had convinced the redhead to spend the day shopping with Aubrey.

"You're the one doing me the favor," The DJ said sliding onto the bar-stool next to the New Yorker. "High jacking your wedding and all." Beca smirked, taking a drink of her own mug of coffee. 

Izzy kindly waved her off, "I told you we were good for each other." Izzy said bumping her shoulder with Beca’s. Even after their breakup all those years ago, Izzy was still one of her best friends.

"Who knew I'd have not one," Beca glanced at the other woman she held up a finger. "but two Posen's in my life that I'd kinda be lost without." She brought down two fingers and smiled. "You tell Aubrey I said that and our friendship is over." Beca smirked as she chuckled slightly.

"So...," Izzy drawled out, "you don't want me to send her this text?" She questioned showing her the already written text on her phone.

Beca rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the counter. The brunette really was one of her best friends and she was lucky to have her in her life. “I really did love you…you know.”

“I know,” Izzy nodded taking another drink of her coffee. “and I loved you,” she shook her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear that wasn’t right. Reaching over she placed a gentle hand on top of the DJ’s. “that’s not right…I love you never stopped.”

She looked at Beca who smiled sympathetically. “Our love wasn’t meant to be more than platonic.” She held up her hand stopping the other girl’s response. “It’s true, the first time I saw you two together before you were together I _knew_ , no, I always knew you two were soulmates.”

Sighing Beca couldn’t deny that, Chloe was the person she was always meant to be with; she was certain of that.

“The good girl won, you got the girl and this movie has nothing but happily ever after written all over it.” Izzy smiled. “Besides, a feisty girl like that has got to be a monster in bed.” She winked seeing the blush rise on the DJ’s neck. 

Shaking her head, Beca went to open her mouth but quickly shut it knowing any response would only spur Izzy on.

"Anyway," the brunette announced with an awkward clear of her throat, “Chloe's spending the day with Aubrey and Stacie, so hopefully they can find her a dress" she added in aid of changing the subject.

"With those two they'll be lucky to get out of the mall without being arrested for indecent exposure."

"Oh God," Beca paused panic rising. "I'm gonna be a single mother."

"Considering the freak out you had halfway through the pregnancy," Raising an eyebrow Izzy smiled. "this is tame."

* * *

 " _I can’t do this,” Beca exclaimed storming out of the hospital. “how do people do this?”_

_“Beca…,” Izzy said trying to hold in her laughter, “It’s just Braxton hicks… Chloe is going to be fine.” The brunette said holding her six and a half month old in her arms. “I had a touch of it myself, nothing bed rest won’t fix.”_

_“Let me take sweat pea off your hands.” Rusty said from behind her, holding a premade bottle in his hand._

_Smiling Izzy handed the baby off to her fiancé. “Her diaper bag is…,”_

_“Don’t worry, I got it sugha,” he smiled kissing her gently on the head before taking the baby. “me and sweat pea here will leave you and her Auntie Beca alone.” He winked placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead. “Poppa is going take good care of you, ain’t he little darlin’?” he smiled sweetly at the little baby and winked at the brunette before walking away._

_Smiling as her family walked away Izzy turn back to Beca._

_“Why can’t I be like that,” she asked. “why do I have to be this…this bumbling mess.” Beca gestured with her hands. “You think Chloe will divorce me after this?”_

_“I’ll make sure to send her one of the company lawyers.” Laughing she shook her head. “first you’re being ridiculous second, you have no idea how bad he was.”_

_Turning her head Izzy watched as Rusty threw Cassidy gently up in the air and catch her as the sweet sound of baby laughter filled the waiting room. She sighed turning from the loves of her life. Being an orphan a good portion of her youth, Izzy never thought her life would end up like this; a whole host of friends and family that all loved her and every day she was thankful that her parents had adopted her._

_“I wish I had a version of him that was like you right now,” She shook her head thinking just how bad her future husband was. Any little ache or pain during her own pregnancy, Rusty had insisted on taking her to the hospital. “He was insane.” She smiled seeing Chloe being pushed out to them. “Hey Chlo how you doing?”_

_“Better now the doctors said bed rest for the next couple of weeks.” She smiled up at Izzy and took Beca’s hand in her own. “our tiny DJ is gonna be just fine.”_

_The two had been talking about starting a family and after their last visit to the ER, Chloe and Beca had found out their IVF had finally taken hold on their third try. Beca can remember the glee on her wife’s face as she mumbled a very happy “third times a charm” against her lips._

_“Your wife needs to relax.” Izzy said walking over to the redhead. “you guys will be OK.” She smiled, bending down and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Call me if she gets out of hand and I’ll send the hillbilly to rescue you.” Glancing over at the DJ Izzy winked at Beca. “Take care of each other and we’ll see you later.”_

_“Thanks, Izzy, love you too.” Beca said rolling her eyes._

_“I know.” The raven head beauty said walking over to gather her family._

_The gentle squeeze of her hand brought Beca’s eyes back to her wife’s, “Let’s go home, Becs."_

* * *

“Chlo, look at them,” Stacie squealed looking at her Godson and niece as they shared a fry. They had spent the last few hours shopping and Aubrey suggested they stop at the food court for something to eat, “they’re so…”

“Cute... I know,” the redhead finished for her before reaching over and wiping the ketchup from Jordan’s mouth. “He looks so much like Beca it’s scary.” Chloe smiled sweetly at her son.

“It’s really amazing what science can do,” Pushing the bangs out of Cassidy’s face. “a mix of both of your eggs giving you this handsome guy.” Stacie turned and squeezed his cheeks.

Jordan really was a mix of both of his two mothers’ with not a single trace of the sperm donor. He had Beca’s steel blues eyes and reddish brown hair and depending on who he was with he could have either of his Mother’s smiles.

“Mommy, drink.” Jordan said reaching for his sippy cup.

“Finish your nuggets, sweetie.” Chloe said reaching over and handing him another one.

“tay.” Jordan said taking it from Chloe and taking a big bite.

Smiling, Chloe turned her attention back to her friend. “Where did your fiancée run off to?” She asked, looking around the food court for any sign of the blonde.

“She’s--,” Stacie sputtered. “I don’t know,” She pouted. “you and your wife are mean.”

Shaking her head Chloe smiled. “We only tease because we love you.” Leaning over she wiped Cassidy’s’ mouth.

Stacie and Aubrey had been on and off again for the past year and they were currently on again for good now. The only problem is neither one of them could put a ring on it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stacie said rolling her eyes. “did you hear Amy and Bumper are trying for a kid, can you believe it?” The brunette said trying to deflect. Before they left, Beca gave them specific instructions to find Chloe a dress and that’s what Aubrey was up to at this moment so Stacie’s job was to stall. She needed reinforcements and began pulling out her phone to text Beca.

“I did,” Chloe smiled. “I think it’s great even if--” Chloe trailed off hearing her ringtone for Beca. Holding up her hand she pulled her phone out of her purse, unaware of Stacie’s stalling tactic “Hey Becs,” Chloe beamed as she handed Jordan his drink. “your son misses you.”

“Just the boy, huh?” When Beca got Stacie’s text she and the rest of the Bella’s were in the middle of setting up the secret ceremony. “I guess you should put him on the phone then.” Beca chuckled hearing the phone being passed over.

“Mama?” Jordan said with a mouth full of food.

“Hey, bud, are you being good today?” Beca asked placing a vase on a glass table that was set up. “Use your words.” Beca said hearing what could be assumed to be hair rustling on the phone.

“up,” Jordan nodded again and without warning he took Chloe’s phone out of her hands. “eddy for mommy uprise.”

Slapping her hand against her head Beca snickered. “Listen, it’s not a surprise if she knows.”

“Ight,” He glanced over at his mother to make sure she didn’t hear anything and from what he could see she was too busy with his cousin Cassidy. “she no ear.”

“I bet she didn’t,” Beca knew. She knew Chloe heard so she needed to prepare herself for the questions that were coming. “give the phone back to mommy, I love you bub.”

“louh you ew mama.” He said looking at the phone and kissing it.

Chloe smiled as she wiped their son’s slobber off her phone it’s a good thing she had a screen protector. “So there is a surprise?”

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about. gorgeous.” Beca replied.

“Usually flattery will get you everywhere,” She paused seeing Aubrey finally making her way back to them. Furrowing her brow Chloe looked at her best friend in confusion who only waved her off. “but not in this case, spill Wife.”

“Don’t use threats if you’re not prepared to back them up.” Beca said becoming bold, but she knew that she was in trouble once Chloe got home.

“Sounds like a challenge.” Chloe smirked.

* * *

"Where do you want this thing a ma bob sug?" Rusty asked his fiancée as he dangled the object in the air.

"Rus," Izzy said gently. "I told you over by the entrance to the backyard." Running her fingers through his hair she leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "When that's done go check on Becs. This whole thing," she paused gesturing to the Beca and Chloe's backyard which was going to be used for both ceremonies. "will be for nothing if she's freaking."

"Don't worry, darlin' I bet she's up there grinning like a possum eating a sweet tatar." he nodded pulling her in for a hug.

"Enough of your sweet talk," Izzy said placing her hands on his chest. "Chloe is gonna be here any minute!"

"Yes ma'am," Rusty said winking before giving her a quick kiss. "Love ya."

"I love you too, Hillbilly now go on git." Izzy said giving him a love tap on his butt as he walked away.

"I love it when you talk country to me." Rusty laughed seeing her shake her head as he made his way upstairs.

Walking the short distance down the hall Rusty found his best friend standing in front of a full-length mirror in her bedroom. Smiling, he learned up against the door frame. "Look at you, all gussied up." Rusty was in awe of his best friend, sure he loved his fiancée but he had never seen a love as pure as Beca and Chloe's.

With a huff Beca turned around brushing the imaginary wrinkles out of the tailored made white dress suit and looked up. "You think," tilting her head to the side, she looked thoughtfully at him. "it’s too much? I feel like I'm overdressed." She couldn't remember the last time she really dressed up.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, your Mrs. is gonna gush over how smoking you are," Rusty smiled pushing off the door frame. "besides she's already committed she can't run now!" He laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Why is their touching?" the DJ whined playfully trying to squirm out of his grasp. "There shouldn’t be any touching."

"You know you love it, Becs-n-effect."

Beca snorted as she pushed him off of her. "You're such an ass."

"But you're not nervous anymore, are you?" Rusty smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I hate you so much right now, it's not even funny " Beca glared at him because he knew she didn't not even a little bit not even at all.

* * *

_"You sure I have to go?" Beca whined to her best friend. "I mean I just started, no one's even gonna noticed the girl missing from the company Christmas party."_

_"Becs, relax," Chloe said fixing the lapel on the DJ'S jacket. " that's why you invited me as your plus one."_

_"Promise you won't leave my side?" Beca looked at Chloe with pleading eyes._

_Holding up her pinky Chloe waited for the other girl to do the same. Linking fingers, they both smiled. "Promise." She said beaming at her._

**_She lied._ **

_Well it wasn't really her fault because she is well,_ Chloe _and who could take one look at those crystal blue eyes and the fiery redhaired and not instantly fall in love. As they walked arm in arm into the party, her boss Luke was quick to pull her away, gushing about how they’d never met before, leaving Beca alone. She made herself comfortable on the couch, praying she could continue the evening going unnoticed._

_She watched as her best friend continued being the life of the party, before a man was settling down beside her with a sigh, "There is a tree stump in Alabama that has a higher IQ then the fella that late that gorgeous specimen leave their side,” he thought aloud, pointing to Chloe who seemed to be growing bored of Luke’s conversation._

_Turning her attention back to him, Beca looked down at his outstretched hand, "Adam, but everyone at the station calls me Rusty." She gave him a pointed glare and before the sarcastic comment could leave her lips, he was speaking again, "Soooo...." he began awkwardly._

_"Beca," Chloe said finally escaping the crowd. "dance with me."_

_"You left me," Beca pouted. "and you know I don't dance."_

_"Oooohhh-- this fiery vixen belongs to you," Rusty said raising an eyebrow. "that explains why your panties are in a twist."_

_"My panties are not in a twist."_

_They were._

_"No one's ever called me a vixen before," Chloe cooed as she sat down next to Beca throwing her arm around her shoulder in the process. "I'm Chloe." She reached out her hand for him to shake._

_"Adam. -- but everyone calls me Rusty." He smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling._

_"No one calls him that." Beca said looking at Chloe annoyed._

_"Beca, you made a friend. I'm so proud of you." Chloe pressed a kiss to the grumpy DJ’s cheek._

_"Don't," Beca said as she continued to frown. Somehow Chloe had managed to drape her legs across her own. "and he...," thumbing over to the man who was now for some reason grinning at them. "is not my friend."_

_"Oh come on, shorty don't be that way - your girlfriend is clearly smitten with me why you gotta be like that?" Rusty said winking at Chloe who was biting her lip trying to hold back her laughter._

_"She's...," Beca sputtered. "she's not my girlfriend."_

_"Oh my apologies. I didn't mean to assume... look at that I've gone and made an ass out of myself." Rusty chuckled._

_"Don't worry about it, Rusty," Chloe said waving him off. "I'm just glad Beca had someone to keep her company... your boss is the real ass by the way."_

_"We know." Beca and Rusty said simultaneously._

_"I’m gonna get a drink," Beca said standing abruptly. "you want something?"_

_Shaking her head Chloe smiled up at her. "No."_

_Beca **knew** Chloe and she knew that she would get about two sips from her cup before the redhead stole it out of her hands. _

_"I'm staying to talk to our new friend Rusty," Chloe said sliding closer to the southern man. "that accent..." She began. "It's not from around, here, is it?" the redhead asked completely missing the DJ’s look of annoyance._

_"You would be right in your assumption ma'am," The southern gentleman smiled at her. “northern Alabama actually, a town called Huntsville.” His accent spilling through._

_“Great.” Beca mumbled to herself as she walked away._  

* * *

“Beca?” Chloe called out to an empty house when she got home.

After they had returned, her friend practically jumped out of the car and rushed into her and Beca’s home without a word. As she made her way through the house her breathe was taken away at the sight before her. There was a path of flowers that lead to the back yard and soft music greeted her ears as she reached the patio door. She paused as her eyes instantly found her wife at the end of the path.

“Look momma she ear.” The little boy said smiling up at his mother.

“Reaching down she ruffled his hair. “I see.” Beca beamed. Holding out her hand she reached for the redhead.

“Beca wha-“ She started but was quickly cut off by the DJ.

“Jus—Let me get this out Chlo, or I won’t be able too.” She smiled the tears already welling in her eyes.

Taking a breath, she took a step back and the only thing her mind could truly focus on was whether she should have chosen pants over a skirt. Realizing her poor choice, she sighed and kneeled on both knees. “So… I was gonna do some clichéd speech,” she paused. “We’ve been anything but clichéd so I’ll just come right out and say it.” Wetting her lips, she watched as the tears ran down her wife’s face. “Will you marry me, again?”

“YES,” Chloe exclaimed. “A thousand times yes!” she said kneeling down and kissing Beca soundly on the lips.

“I guess that’s my cue,” Aubrey said interrupting their moment. “time to get you ready Chlo.”

“For?”

“You’re getting married today!” Stacie squealed.

Standing, Beca just smiled and shrugged. “You heard the girl.” She turned and picked up her son. “We’ll be waiting.”

“Urry mommy we it married!” Jordan squeaked out from Beca’s side. He was already dressed in a white tux of his own that matched Beca’s.

“I don’t have a dress though.”

“Taken care of.” Izzy said shooing the younger woman. “Now don’t keep your family waiting.”

It only took Chloe twenty minutes to get ready for their surprise ceremony; which by Chloe's standards had been fast. Beca was just happy that things had turned out so well.

* * *

_"Chloe, I need you," Izzy said. "your wife is no help what so ever."_

_"Love you to, Iz." Beca said rolling her eyes. The brunette was in the middle of a break from recording when her ex burst into the studio._

_Waving her off she spoke. "You know I adore you Becs, but you know you've been zero help in helping me plan my wedding."_

_"Well played," she nodded. "proceed."_

_Throwing the magazine on a nearby table, Izzy opened them to the pages she needed. "I don't know which one!" She exclaimed._

_"Relax Izzy let me see 'em." The redhead said reaching for the magazine._

_"Which one would you choose if you were getting married?" Izzy asked glancing over at Beca giving her a wink._

_"Hmm..." Chloe hummed. Flipping the page of the wedding magazine, Chloe finally let her finger settle on one of the pages, pointing to a particular dress, "If I was getting married to this nerd again I would pick this one."_

_Taking extra care in making sure Beca didn't see her choice, Izzy took the magazine out of her friend’s hand. "Chloe, it's gorgeous."_

_The dress was simple and eloquent and screamed Chloe but she **knew** she’d never get to wear it or one like it. "Yeah...," there was a pause before Chloe looked at the time. She sighed before she shifted awkwardly before speaking again. "gotta get back to work see you at home." Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_"I'll pick up some take out," Beca said pulling back from the kiss. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Chloe beamed at her. "See ya later, Izzy." The redhead chirped, gathering up her things and leaving._

_"So let me see this thing." Beca said reaching for the book only to have it snatched from her grasp._

_"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Izzy replied sweetly. "think of this as a wedding gift from me and Rusty." Before Beca could protest, she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and left without another word._

* * *

"Do you Beca take Chloe to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" The officiant asked looking to the DJ. 

"Always... I do." Beca smiled answering without hesitation.

"And do you Chloe..."

"I do." The redhead interrupted, earning a laugh from the onlookers.

"Anxious much." Beca whispered.

"Shush." Chloe said playfully.

Chuckling, their officiant smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell-Beale," looking to them she smiled. "You may kiss the bride, again" she added.

With that kiss Chloe had gotten the wedding she had always dreamed of and officially ended the anniversary party celebration. They just needed to figure out who was going to let Fat Amy know.

The news spread quickly and it didn't get over well, at least for Amy; so she was going to make sure she lived it up. Luckily for her, both kids had been tuckered out from the long day so there was no risk of another incident involving a drunk naked Fat Amy.

"I can't thank you guys enough for this." Chloe smiled as she leaned on Beca's shoulder.

"I think this calls for a toast," Aubrey said looking to Stacie to help pass champagne around to the rest of the guest. "to my best friends Chloe and Beca may your life be filled with lots of love and joy." She said raising her glass in the air. "I could only dream of the happiness you share."

"To Beca and Chloe." They all said together.

"All this wedding stuff is making me feel," Stacie paused. "I don't know..."

“Marry me?” Aubrey blurted out sitting down next to her girlfriend. “I mean if…that’s if.” She stuttered before being silenced by lips on her own. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Stacie said, smiling as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Why didn’t you just ask?”

“And take that away from you? No way.” The leggy brunette chuckled.

“I can’t-“

“Bree, for once just shut up and kiss me.”

“Happily.” The blonde said capturing her lips in her own. 

Beca looked away from her friends to her wife. "Something wrong?" Beca asked noticing Chloe didn't drink any of her champagne. "you never stray from a good drink."

Looking at her wife, Chloe just shrugged and smiled.

"I mean the last time you...," turning she looked her wife in the eyes. "are we...are you?" Beca questioned suddenly feeling dizzy from excitement.

"Yes...and yes." Chloe said pulling her in for a kiss. "We're gonna have a baby." She whispered into her lips.

Nothing in this world could explain how happy the two were and it never would never have happened if Beca hadn't finally told Chloe how she felt that night at her Bachelorette party where time would forever stand still.

 

**FIN**


End file.
